Fire
by Kyprish Prophetess
Summary: Remus and Sirius alone at Christmas. What on EARTH could happen? Slash, by the way. Second chapter is a sex scene.
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: Yes, it's me. I have decided to write another fic. Because somehow, I can't seem to stop my brain from writing. Due to the time of year, I believe that a Christmas fic is appropriate. Enjoy.

_XxX_

Remus was staring into the fire again. Sirius normally wouldn't know that he was staring, as he tended to be planning something nasty for Snape with James, but there were some extenuating circumstances at work.

Namely, James was at home, along with Peter, and most of Gryffindor House for that matter. Home to celebrate Christmas with their families, while those who preferred spent it in the castle.

And so Sirius had the time and attention to notice that Remus was staring into the fire for the umpteenth time that night, as though the flickering flames held the answers of the universe.

Sirius found it quite a bother, now that he thought about it. Here he was, available for talking to, and Remus would rather stare into space, thinking what were probably smart-Remus-thoughts that would make his brain hurt.

He'd tried to start a conversation, several minutes ago, but it had died, and left them in silence. Sirius figured that it meant Remus didn't want to talk to him, and had settled for watching him until he said something.

But it had been several minutes, and still nothing. Sirius didn't like silence; hated it, as a matter of fact. Honestly, if he'd wanted to sit and stare at people, he would have simply gone home, and done it at the Black family dinner for Christmas. He was sure to get some odd looks, though, as he'd left home that summer.

Remus was nicer to look at, he supposed, but he preferred to talk to him. Or snog; snogging was definitely near the top of Things-Sirius-Likes-To-Do-With-Moony list.

But they weren't doing _that_ either! Sirius had hoped, with the dorm empty and most of the school as well, that they would enjoy some alone time together, and do stuff. Not just _that_ stuff, talking and pranking were there too. But with Remus being all silent and introspective, they weren't going to be doing much but staring.

Sirius blinked, realizing that Remus was no longer staring into the fire, but at him. His mouth was moving, too… Ah, he was talking.

"… okay? Sirius? Are you…"

His lips were moving interestingly, too. The last full moon had left a small scar near his lip, and Remus was still moving funnily to avoid the scab. Mme. Pomfrey had said it would heal fine, Sirius remembered.

"..the nurse? She might have a…"

Ah, there was a worried look on his face now; maybe Sirius should pay attention. But his mind wouldn't focus.

Remus' eyes were very nice, too. They were a sparkly gold, which faded to yellow near the moon. At the moment, they were bright with worry and the flickering light of the fire.

"…_rius. Sirius!"_

His hair shone in the light, too, blond and red and brown, with flecks of silver from the moon outside. Sirius spared a moment to wish it didn't exist, because it caused Remus pain.

"Honestly, Sirius, wake up…."

How long had he been staring? It felt like only a moment, but Remus' face was really worried now. Maybe he should tune in…

"Mmph!" Sirius' eyes widened as Remus' lips stopped talking and met his. For a moment, he was frozen, before reacting, pulling him closer and flicking out his tongue.

Remus moaned, letting Sirius pull him into his lap, reaching behind to grab his neck and get closer still.

They broke apart, and Remus looked carefully at Sirius. Sirius grinned.

"Not that I don't wholeheartedly approve, but what was that for?" Remus gave him an incredulous look.

"You zoned out for ten minutes, just staring at me! I was getting worried. What on _Earth _were you thinking about?"

"Maybe your beauty befuddled me so much I was incapable of speech." Remus snorted.

"Right. My 'beauty.' For the sake of the touching moment, we'll pretend I believe you." Sirius frowned, pulling Remus closer.

"Pretend? Moony, I'm shocked at you! You are beautiful, and I will not allow anyone, even you, to say otherwise!" Sirius had a very serious expression on his face, but Remus shook his head.

"I don't see it, Sirius." Sirius scowled, before picking Remus up and beginning to leave the room for the stairs.

"Wha- Sirius!" Sirius silenced him with a look, and reached the dorms. Maneuvering for a moment, he got the door open, and dumped Remus on the bed, before reaching into his trunk and pulling out a mirror.

"What do you see?" He held out the mirror for Remus to see himself. Remus glanced into it.

"A skinny werewolf with too many social issues. He looks weak, is covered in scars, and reads too much. He can't talk to anyone without getting nervous, is too cowardly to belong in Gryffindor, and somehow is still dating the best guy here." Remus looked back at Sirius, who looked distraught.

"That's what you think?" Remus nodded, and Sirius set the mirror aside, looking at him.

"You know what I see? I see a brave man, who has gone through too much. He's quiet, but has a lot of great ideas once he lets them out. He's smart, way smart. His scars show his bravery, show how much pain he goes through. I see a kind person, kind to a fault, who would give the shirt off his back to someone. I see someone who can't see their self worth, even though it's right in front of them." Remus chuckled weakly, trying to lighten the tension.

"Who is this guy? He sounds great." Sirius shook his head.

"It's you, Rem. That's who I see when I look at you. You're brave, funny, kind, and you're _you._ And I love you for it." Remus smiled grabbing him around the waist.

"Thanks." They stayed like that for a long time, before Sirius finally voiced his question.

"What were you thinking about, earlier?" Remus froze slightly, though he tried to play it off.

"Why?" Sirius shook his head.

"You asked what I was thinking about. Besides your beauty- yes, I really meant that!- I was wondering what you were thinking about." Remus sighed.

"Just Christmas gifts, is all. I'm afraid I don't know what to get you." Sirius grinned at him.

"All I want for Christmas is you." He kissed him on the nose, before standing up.

"Well, I'm knackered, unfortunately. So I'm afraid I must temporarily withdraw, with hopes of revisiting at a later date." Leaving Remus chuckling, he went to his own bed and fell into it, snoring within seconds.

Remus sat up, pondering.

_XxX_

Sirius scowled, annoyed. Sure, it was Christmas, but it was shaping up rather badly. First off, Remus had apparently not managed to get him something in time, as there was nothing under the tree. While this didn't particularly matter, he hadn't said a word! What, did he think Sirius might not notice?

He'd been pleased with the gift Sirius had gotten him, at any rate. A new book that he'd been wanting, and a pound of chocolate. His thank-you had been… great.

Secondly, Snape had managed to hex him on the way to breakfast! He'd been so distracted by the off gift-opening, and Remus' silence, that he hadn't managed to dodge in time. It had set him on edge for the rest of the day.

The last was the worst. After dinner, Remus had dashed off, claiming that he had left something in the library, and would meet him in the Common Room. Sirius had been waiting there for a while now, and Remus had yet to come back.

He groaned, and decided to go to the dorms to grab something to do. James had sent a book of prank ideas; maybe there was something he could test…

He reached the dorm, and opened the door.

The smell of chocolate reached his nose. He looked up into the room, and blinked in shock.

Remus sat on his bed, entirely nude except for a pair of boxers and a large red bow around his neck. Tied to the bow was a piece of mistletoe. He peeked up at him as Sirius walked closer.

The chocolate smell was a pile of truffles sitting on the table, next to bottles of butterbeer and a long red rose.

"Merry Christmas, Sirius." Remus appeared incredibly nervous. He was wringing his hands and only barely met his gaze. Sirius sat next to him, noticing rose petals on the bed and floor.

"Sirius? Oh, maybe I shouldn't have done this, just gotten some prank thing instead…" Sirius grabbed him and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"Best gift ever, Moony. Now…" He pushed him back carefully, smiling. Remus stared at him, eyes wide.

"What are you doing?" Sirius leaned forward.

"Opening my present."

**Yes, I'm being evil and ending it there. If anyone wants a second chapter (knowing the slash fans, that'll be a yes), send me a message and I'll write it up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sirius reached forward, pulling off the ribbon and holding it up. Remus squirmed, almost-but-not-quite pulling away.**

"**None of that, now." Sirius reached forward, and in a moment had Remus' hands tied together, above his head.**

"**Sirius!" Remus squirmed again, and Sirius shifted himself, straddling his hips. He shook his finger at him.**

"**No, no. You're my gift, and I plan on using you." He leaned forward, and attached his lips to his neck, licking and sucking where the ribbon had been. Remus moaned, arching forward, while Sirius' hands traveled around his body, exploring scars and wiry muscle.**

**One of them landed on his nipple, teasing it, while the other busied itself with the edge of his boxers, playing with the elastic and inching it down. Sirius' mouth slid from his neck to his collarbone, to the other nipple, taking it between his teeth, using his hand to pinch the other and causing them both to turn red and hard.**

**Remus groaned inarticulately, bucking forward as Sirius' other hand slipped the boxers off entirely and fingering the cock that lay underneath. Sirius grinned, looking up at him from his chest. Remus mumbled something.**

"**What was that?" Remus moaned as Sirius' hand stroked him, speaking in strangled gasps.**

"**Clothes… too many…" Sirius grinned, pulling off of him entirely and stripping quickly. He retook his former position, hand working fast on Remus while he held three fingers to Remus' mouth. Remus took them in quickly, coating them in saliva. Sirius pulled them away, replacing them with his own mouth, slipping his tongue in as he slipped a finger into Remus.**

**Remus gasped, having trouble focusing with so many sensations wracking through his body. Sirius loved to do that; make him feel totally helpless.**

**A second finger, or was it the third? He could barely think straight at this point. Sirius' tongue battled his over the territory that was his mouth, neither willing to give up. Sirius definitely had the upper hand, though.**

**The hand disappeared, too quickly, and Remus hissed slightly, before feeling something else there. He shifted unconsciously, to give Sirius an easier reach, and then they were one, together, and Remus screamed out what could be Sirius' name, or a curse, or even some old memorized Shakespeare for all he knew. **

**Sirius was yelling as well, and Remus was fairly sure it was his own name. He felt his hands fall down, the ribbon now in Sirius' fingers as he lay next to him on the bed, drowsy. He smiled at him, blinking. Remus smiled back, and felt himself falling into sleep.**

**In that half-world, he remembered what he'd yelled to Sirius, and what he'd heard back from him.**

"_**Sirius… I love… I love you!" **_**And…**

"_**I love you Remus…" **_**He smiled again, slipping closer to Sirius, and feeling warm arms wrap around him as well.**

_**Baby, all I want for Christmas is… you. **_

**Yeah… well, it's done. Crappily, but done. I've never written a sex scene before… Huh.**


End file.
